Gravestones Are Troublesome
by Stonesoul
Summary: When an embassy from Hakagakure come to Konoha to form a treaty, it's up to the villages most skilled negotiator and the nextinline Hokage to write a treaty. NaruHina, OCxOC


**Chapter One:** Gravekeepers Embassy

It was raining. _Again._ Junai was used to it, though, living on the border of Iwagakure and Kumogakure, the weather was never too kind to his village. Hakagakure, his village, had been on the political edge of Kumo and Iwa for some time now. Both ninja villages had invaded, but thanks to the Haka's arising powerful bloodlines, both villages had given up on the casuality-ridden endeavour.

Sitting by the small fire in front of him, Junai had his whetstone out and was sharpening his naginata. Raolin was rather occupied with playing with Karite's hair as she slept on top of his chest. Junai could only smile at the younger couple. So, sweet and innocent, completely ignorant of the danger surrounding them. Their young love, however brought the mission a sense of ease. The mission was considered a priority yet the village couldn't afford to strip the garrisons for a team of jounin, rather assigning the mission a team of two genins, a chuunin and their jounin sensei. They had been sent to Konohagakure to negotiate a treaty between their villages. They weren't exactly in danger, Konoha wouldn't attack them, they were one of the more easy going ninja villages. It was the fact that they would have to go through Rice Country to get to Konoha which made the mission dangerous. The Sound was what they were concerned about. Junai had already set a few iron sentries around the campsite to guard them. Their sensei was out scouting ahead watching for any enemy encampments.

"He's taking his bloody time, isn't he? Its close to dawn." Junai quipped at Raolin. Raolin looked up in surprise at being addressed by the Silent Iron nin. Raolin grinned playfully as he responded. "You know Nido-sensei. He's a little too thorough. I bet he hasn't even scouted a mile out yet, and he might not return for a few days more." Junai grinned to himself just as a gauntleted fist descended upon the leech's head.

"Baka" muttered their vampiric sensei, hanging upside down from the tree branch above "Why the hell are there two of you awake? I said only one of you for guard duty."

"I set up iron sentries to guard us while I was on duty, and when it was Rao's turn, I stayed up to maintain the jutsu" Junai retorted fiercely, deciding not to divulge the reason of him not sleeping.

"I knew that." Their sensei replied Now wake Karite so we can get out of here. I don't like Rice Country too much." With that, Junai turned to gather his own things.

Junai strapped his naginata across his back and attached his katana to his hip. His metallic nails gleamed in the dawns sunlight. Karite had once asked whether he painted his nails. Junai had been embarassed to explain that it was a bloodline limit trait, just as Raolin had purple knuckles or how Nidoro-sensei had fangs. Every member of his team had a bloodline limit. Whether it be Nidoro's Bloodcloud, Raolin's Leech Fist, or Karite's Spirit Commune. He, himself, wasn't called the Silent Iron without cause. His bloodline allowed him to manipulate iron deposits in his body to form an iron layer of skin. The density of it could be altered as he wished. Now that he thought of it, Karite was the only one without any physical signs of a bloodline.

Nidoro bent down and performed a few handseals and slammed the ground, performing a small doton jutsu. The remains of the fire from the night before sunk into the ground, leaving nothing but a smooth, undisturbed patch of dirt.

"Oi, oji-san, lets get going. We've got to get to Konoha soon you know, or is it you who have forgotten our mission this time?" Rao shot at his sensei.

"Oh we'll be going soon, yeah, just as soon as we get my feet out." Replied Nidoro, buried hip waist in the earth.

Junai deadpanned.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading. There'll be more canon characters in the next chapter, so, don't worry too much. Probably put some Naru/Hina in here for good measure. But I just wanted to take the first chapter to establish the OC's first. This is my first fanfic, so, I don't exactly know if I'm doing this right. I'm welcome to reviews, whether they be praise, or flames. There'll probably be more of the latter.

Ja ne!

Stoney


End file.
